


Epilogue: I Do

by acidpop25



Series: Love Times Two [5]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 3490, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Commitment, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish we could get married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent sappy epilogue set a year or so down the line from the last fic. Feel free to ignore it if wedding fluff is not your cup of tea.

“I wish we could get married.” The words slip out before Steve can stop them, and Tasha startles.

“You want to– um. We could.”

“But Tony.”

“It’s legal for you to marry a man, at least in some states.”

“But not both of you. Tasha, I couldn’t– if I could choose, I would have already done it. Marrying one of you wouldn’t be fair to the other.”

Her brow creases. “You could marry him if you and he wanted to. I’d... it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay with _me_.”

“Well, that’s different then.” She sighs and curls up in a loose ball against his side. “I don’t know what to tell you, Steve. Society isn’t there yet.”

“I know. I guess I just... I’ve always wanted to find someone to settle down with. Get married, have a family. The woman I thought I’d marry died before I was found, and now there’s you and Tony and I can’t _have_ it.”

“Oh, Steve.” Tasha wraps her arms around him. “I’m sorry. I never really thought about it before.”

Steve returns her embrace and presses a brief kiss to the top of her head. “Never thought about how I see it, or never thought about marriage?”

“Well, both, really. You’re a traditional guy, but I’m, well, not. Getting married wasn’t ever really one of my goals– probably just as well, God know who else would ever want to marry me– and I just always sort of assumed Tony would be all I had. He always was before, you know?”

“If I’ve made you uncomfortable–”

“No. It’s sweet, really. I mean that.” She smiles a little, though her eyes are oddly sad. “I wish I could give you that.”

“You give me plenty,” Steve murmurs.

\---

Of course, that isn’t the end of it. Steve finds her and Tony conspiring together over a tablet computer in the living room about a week later. That alone isn’t unusual, but their sudden hush as he enters the room is.

“Something going on?”

“Just some research.”

“Uh huh. On–” he snatches the tablet swiftly out of Tony’s hold, “–commitment ceremonies?”

“We were going to talk to you about it,” Tony says a little defensively, and Steve hands them back their computer and comes around the couch to sit with them.

“I believe you. For one thing, I sort of have to be involved.”

“I just kept thinking about it, after we talked. I mean, it wouldn’t be legally recognized, but it’s... something. A promise, still.” Tasha is fidgeting slightly. “If you want.”

“Of course I want to,” he says immediately, and Tony smiles at both of them.

“The old Norse did handfastings,” he offers. “We could ask Thor about it.”

“Ask me what?”

They look up as Thor strides into the room, trailed by Clint. They’ve probably just come from the training room, judging by their clothes and the way Clint is gulping down water as he walks.

“About handfastings,” Steve answers, and Clint chokes on his water. Thor, however, beams at them and claps a hand forcefully on Steve’s shoulder.

“Three is, perhaps, unusual, but there is no reason it cannot be done. I would be honored to bind you and your fair paramours if such is your desire, my friend.”

“Well, we’re still talking about it,” Steve answers, “but... probably, yes.”

“You’re seriously marrying them?” Clint asks, a little incredulously. Tony grins and drapes an arm around Steve.

“No one else is man enough for us.”

Clint rolls his eyes, and Tasha snickers quietly and pulls out her phone.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a few calls to make.”

\---

“What do you think?”

Tony eyes her. “I think not going for white was probably a good call.”

“Oh, _thanks_ ,” Tasha retorts. “Some help you are. Hey, Jarvis, what do you think of my wedding dress?”

“Very flattering, Miss Stark.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” The dress is simple, strapless and sleek, pale blue satin with a dark blue detail at the top of the bodice, and Tasha has fixed her small pin of Cap’s shield carefully in the center. It’s the first time anyone else has seen it on her– they’re not making too big a thing out of their little ceremony, just the Avengers a few other close friends with security clearance, but she had kept the dress a secret anyway. Tony is in a tux, his pin affixed to his lapel and his hands in his pockets as he watches her pace the room.

The door swings open; Pepper never bothers to knock anymore. “Everyone’s in the ballroom, we’re ready to go. Yes, Tasha, I have your ring. Shall we?” Pepper hands her a small, colorful bouquet of flowers.

“I thought we weren’t making this a big thing,” Tasha says a little accusingly. She’d just told Pepper to show up and not lose the ring, and here she is with flowers and wearing a dress the same color as the edging on Tasha’s. And Rhodey is in his dress uniform.

“It’s your wedding, Tasha,” Pepper says, a little exasperated. “You’re not going to keep Steve waiting, now are you?”

“Fine, no, come on. The one time I ask for people _not_ to make a fuss.”

“You have my ring, right?” Tony mutters to Rhodey as they follow the women out of the room. Rhodey raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, Stark. Now get a move on, before Rogers comes to his senses.”

\---

Thor actually doesn’t say very much during the ceremony before they exchange their rings and he binds their hands with a length of white ribbon. “Now, speak thy vows,” he tells them in what passes for a quiet voice with Thor.

“I, Natasha Stark, take you, Steven Rogers, to be my husband even though we can’t legally do that. I will be by your side through sorrow and joy, danger and peace, trial and prosperity. I promise to love you for the rest of our days together, however long they may be.”

“I, Anthony Stark, take you, Steven Rogers, to be my partner and my love. I will be yours and yours alone, and I promise not to get jealous of my sister.” He coughs. “I’m not very good at this, but, uh. I’m incredibly lucky that you chose me, and I’m going to try to make every second of it worthy of that choice.”

Steve clears his throat; his eyes are suspiciously shiny. “I, Steven Rogers, take Anthony and Natasha Stark to be my partners, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

“With these vows, I pronounce thee wed,” Thor says. “I believe in Midgard you would say, you may now kiss the bride.”

Steve tugs Tasha in by their bound hands and bends to kiss her, to applause from the small group gathered watching.

“Hey,” Tony says, “my turn.”

“Yes, “ Steve agrees happily, and kisses him too. Tony grabs Steve with his free hand and holds him in close, kisses him much deeper than Steve had kissed Tasha until Rhodey elbows him in the side.

“Oh my God,” Tasha whispers incredulously as they turn to face their friends, “I think Clint is _crying_.”


End file.
